l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bayushi Paneki
Bayushi Paneki was a left handed To Live By the Sword, by Shawn Carman bushi and tactician of the Scorpion Clan. Paneki became the Scorpion Clan Champion in 1166 and held the position until 1172 when he became a plague zombie. Demeanor Paneki was intelligent, ruthless, beautiful, and patient. The Underhand, by Rich Wulf War of Spirits Defender of the Empire Paneki first received recognition during the War of Spirits after destroying one of Hantei XVI's armies by poisoning their food stores in Unicorn lands in the Battle of Shiro Iuchi, which took place roughly midway through the war. The Steel Chysanthemum's armies had surrounded Shiro Iuchi and had almost stormed it until the Imperial Legions, Bayushi Paneki leading the Scorpion armies, and the forces of Morito arrived, eventually routing the spirit armies. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 41 Paneki had poisoned the food of the spirit army the day before the attack. Four Winds, p. 175 For his service he was named Defender of the Empire by Toturi I, a title he always took very seriously. Shadow Warrior, by Shawn Carman Battle of Drowned Honor In 1150 the spirit's legions threatened Ryoko Owari, the second largest city of Rokugan. Paneki reported the Crab Clan Champion's husband, Hida Yasamura, that the Scorpion could not stand against the Hida Tsuneo's armies. Hida O-Ushi, who had been supporting Hantei XVI since the beginning of the war, decided to send Yasamura leading the Crab cavalry to fight her own kinsmen. Legions, Part VIII The Crab and the Scorpion won the day in the Battle of Drowned Honor, but Yasamura died by an arrow in his throat. Battle of Drowned Honor (Celestial flavor) Imperial Legionnaire Paneki served for a time as a Shireikan and Commander of the Eighteenth Legion. Test of the Sword, by Rich Wulf Mirumoto Junnosuke In 1158 Paneki came to the Iron Mountain Dojo to see Mirumoto Daimyo Mirumoto Uso. The Scorpion gave Uso a scroll explaining that Mirumoto Junnosuke was dishonored as a result of a poor command decision, but rather than bear his shame he chose to blackmail a superior officer into concealing it and Junnosuke was dismissed from the Imperial Legions with honor. Legacy, by Shawn Carman He was charged with bringing news from Uso to Junnosuke. The Scroll ordered Junnosuke cast out from the Dragon Clan, making him a ronin. Paneki took the command of the Dragon army Junnosuke had been leading against the Lion Clan. First Legion Paneki served in the First Legion and became one of the most trusted advisors of Toturi Tsudao and a true friend. He had some differences with Doji Jotaro but when it was necessary, both samurai would put aside their differences to help Tsudao in the best way. Tsuno Paneki was with the First Legion and Tsudao pursuing the Tsuno in the Shinomen Forest. Commander Paneki became the shireikan of the First Legion after Tsudao proclaimed herself as Empress Toturi II. Master of Secrets, by Rich Wulf Since the day that she sacrificed herself for the Empire, he has worn a small symbol of the sun over his heart to represent his loyalty to her. He gave up the position to Toturi Miyako after he succeeded Bayushi Sunetra as Scorpion Clan Champion. Aramasu's Dead Aftermath Paneki and his fellow Scorpion considered the ambition and desires of Yoritomo Kitao to make her the perfect pawn. They secretely encouraged her ambition, resulting in the death of Yoritomo Aramasu and her rise as Mantis Clan Champion. Clan Letter to the Scorpion #16 (Imperial Herald v2 #1) Supplying the Dragon Clan In 1159, during the Dragon-Phoenix War, Paneki supported their allies, the Dragon Clan, supplying food. After the volcano which had erupted in Dragon lands, they would face starvation in winter time. Many Dark Tomorrows (Season of the Dragon) Fall of Otosan Uchi In 1159 while the legions were figting the Tsuno in the Shinomen Mori the news of the Fall of Otosan Uchi came to them. Tsudao, Paneki and other Imperial Legion commanders where magically transported to Otosan Uchi by the naga Ghedai. Revelation, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Shadowed Tower The same year Paneki was part of the cabinet Bayushi Yojiro made to plan the activities against a secret group rising in the Scorpion heart, the Shadowed Tower. After a failed attack in a holding of the Tower, it was clear a traitor was within the cabinet, all the advisors were dismissed. Kaede's Return Paneki was beside Tsudao when she returned to Kyuden Seppun and met the returned Empress and Oracle of Void Toturi Kaede. Tsudao had to gather her brothers to face Daigotsu, and after that Kaede would decide the next Emperor. Paneki asked the Oracle what would happen if Tsudao took the Imperial Throne after Kaede, without following the Oracle's path. Kaede foresaw millions would risk their lives in the stead of the Four Winds. Fight For Tomorrow, Part II Death of Yojiro After the death of Tsudao in 1160 Paneki resigned from the Legion and he was at the command of the Scorpion Clan Champion, Bayushi Sunetra. In 1164 Sunetra and Paneki knew Yojiro had been killed when he retired as a monk. He did not know the assassin was Shosuro Aroru, and the death was feigned to allow Yojiro, in the guise of Masatoyo, to aid Shosuro Yudoka and Aroru to root out any remaining Shadowed Tower cells. Blood Dawn, Part VIII: Shadows of Yesterday, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf War of the Rich Frog In 1166 Paneki, still Shireikan of the First Legion, reached the Dragon Imperial Legions position near the City of the Rich Frog in Lion lands. Paneki delivered a message to Mirumoto Kei from Sunetra, her wishes the Dragon to limit their involvement in the War of the Rich Frog. Kei could not let it being the Dragon involved in the war at Emperor's will. Paneki offered himself as legionnaire to combat by her side, and Kei also refused. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Saving Mirumoto Kei's life The situation of the Dragon Legions had become impossible. They were outnumbered, cornered out of retreat in a canyon by the junghar led by Shinjo Shono, with no hope for survival. Paneki met Shono and requested to let him pass toward Kei. If the Dragon could leave the area unmolested, Paneki swore the Unicorn would not be interrupted again by the Imperial Legions. Shono saw the possibility to turn a bloodshed into a quick victory and accepted. Paneki explained the Dragon had completed his duty to the Empeor, being the War to an end, and Kei accepted the terms as well, saving their lifes. The War of the Rich Frog, Epilogue, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Scorpion Champion The same year, the Scorpion Champion, Bayushi Sunetra, disappeared in the night, with no reason or warning, only a sealed note addressed with Paneki's name. He found that he was the new Scorpion Champion, and the Chamber of Swords answered to him. Paneki wielded Churetsu, the Celestial Sword of the Scorpion, as a way to openly inform the new charge. Emperor's Wedding In 1166 at Ryoko Owari the Emperor Toturi III married Akodo Kurako in a secret ceremony at the spur of the moment before the unveiling of the Toku's Shrine, in honor of the Fortune of Virtue. It was presided over by Seppun Kiharu, master of Toshi Ranbo's Ten Thousand Temples, witnessed by Yasuki Hachi, the Emerald Champion. It was not informed in advance to the Imperial Court and Naseru did it in the opening ceremony of the temple. Paneki began a spontaneous Utz salute in honor of the dead hero, Toku. He swore the temple would stand, strong and pure. Yoritomo Naizen, Rikugunshokan of the Mantis armies, offered their forgiveness to the Scorpion, closing the Blood feud initiated with Yoritomo Aramasu's death. Paneki gently accepted it. Sunetra's Fate This day Sunetra had finished a mission against the Gozoku, and had reported Naseru. She was intercepted by Paneki, who requested Sunetra explanations of her silent departure. Sunetra told she had stepped down to become the Underhand of the Emperor, Naseru's spy and assassin personal agent. She swore Paneki that never would claim the Scorpion Championship. Shinjitsu Shinjitsu was the final gift of Tsi Xing Guo, the Fortune of Steel, to the Scorpion Clan in 1167. When it was first delivered to Bayushi Paneki, he gave the blade to Shosuro Yudoka to guard. After Yudoka's death in 1168 the blade passed to the young diplomat Shosuro Jimen. Prayers and Treasures, p. 155 Hida Kisada After the return to life of Hida Kisada, the Fortune of Persistence, the Scorpion Clan watched hin closely. They saw the Great Bear as traitor who turned against the Scorpion Champion Bayushi Shoju during the Scorpion Coup and later sought to betray the Emperor Hantei himself. In 1167 Paneki and Yudoka tasked Shosuro Aroru with the mission to follow him and know if he was a hero or a villain. Blackened Claws, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Lost Ambassador This year near the Kaiu Wall Aroru saw Daigotsu Soetsu, a Lost, to enter Crab territory and surrender himself without fight. He was kept prisoner until Kisada met him. Soetsu told the Shadowlands were in a subtle civil war, Lost followers of Bushido against demons of Jigoku. He requested Kisada military aid, the Damned, and in return Daigotsu would show Kisada a way to restore his grandson, Hida Kuroda, from the abomination Kyofu he currently was. Aroru reported his masters what had been said. Vendetta Against Hida Kisada Since the return of the Fortune of Persistence, Kisada, to Ningen-do in 1166 there was open hostility between the Scorpion and Crab. This was largely due to Kisada's unwillingness to aid Bayushi Shoju during the overthrow of the Hantei dynasty in Kisada's original lifetime, an act most Scorpions (including Paneki) still viewed as betrayal. For this reason, as well as the strife caused by other spirits who returned to take part in the War of Spirits, Paneki decided it would be best if Kisada was returned to the spirit realms rather than meddle in the affairs of mortals. In 1167 Paneki and Yudoka decided to plan the death of Kisada. Age of the Lotus (Lotus Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf Kisada sends a message to Paneki This attitude spilled over into many assassination attempts on Kisada's life ordered by Paneki, which accomplished little more than taking the lives of some of those who served Kisada. A package was sent to Kyuden Bayushi addressed to Paneki. It was open by Shosuro Maru's yojimbo, Bayushi Muhito. Inside was a bloodied mask of one of the Scorpion assassins and a note. The Test of Enlightenment, Part 1 (GenCon SoCal 2005), by Shawn Carman The Lost After the newly known Oracle of Thunder, Mitsu, was presented to the Imperial Court at Toshi Ranbo, Kisada brought the Lost emissary Daigotsu Soetsu before Emperor Toturi III. Kisada's goal was to demonstrate to the Scorpion he was a ruthless and determiend opponent. Vacant Throne, p. 17 The Emperor banished Kisada from the Imperial City and declared that the Great Bear could not return on pain of death unless he was summoned by the Emperor. Soetsu was made a guest of the Scorpion Clan to be questioned by Doji Tanitsu. The Test of Enlightenment, Part 2 (GenCon SoCal 2005), by Shawn Carman As a gift, Daigotsu gave the Scorpion the Porcelain Mask of Fu Leng, now cleansed of all Taint. Rulebook Story (Test of Enlightenment) Naseru seeks Enlightenment Naseru met Paneki in a secret meeting held in the Castle of the Emerald Champion, and told he would seek Enlightenment. The Emperor requested the Porcelain Mask of Fu Leng as a matter of disguise. Unexpectedly Satsu appeared and made a tattoo over Naseru's missing eye, giving him both a disguise and protection from the Mask or the danger of the taint. Rulebook Story, (Test of Enlightenment) Paneki saw their allegiance to the Emperor as a sacred duty to keep the throne empty in his absence. Bayushi Paneki would move his forces if necessary to keep the Shogun from taking the throne out from under his absent brother. Starter Quotes (Rise of the Shogun) Paneki told the matter to the Imperial Chancellor Bayushi Kaukatsu instead to keep to himself the secret. Visions of Doom (Drums of War flavor) Bishamon's Wrath In 1167 the rice production of the Scorpion Clan lands in Kagoki had been devastated by a manifestation of the Fortune Bishamon, angered that the Scorpion did not protect Rosoku, Shinsei's heir. Paneki sent Bayushi Tsimaru to make a rice trade agreement with their allies the Monkey Clan. Officially Tsimaru would be dealing with matters regarding his betrothal to the Monkey Clan Champion's daughter, Toturi Miyako. Worldly Matters, by Shawn Carman Bride of Secrets While engaged to Paneki, Miyako was kidnapped by a group of bandits made up of Mantis or former Mantis samurai. Miyako was rescued by Dragon Clan magistrates Mirumoto Narumi and Kitsuki Nagiken, who defeated the kidnappers in their lair in an abandoned jade mine in Spine of the World Mountains. Paneki arrived in the cave as the fight with the bandits was ending. Miyako's face and throat were severely damaged by the bandits. Paneki removed his own mempo and placed it over Miyako's face, telling her that it would remain there, covering her wounds as long as she wished. Bride of Secrets, by Shawn Carman The Wanderer In 1168 Paneki questioned Soetsu in his prison at Kyuden Bayushi about the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, but the Lost knew little of it. Toturi III had traveled alone into the Shadowlands to find it, and the life of Soetsu would be short if the Emperor died, because his petition in the court would become pointless. Aroru, Soetsu's guard, was sent by Paneki to find the Emperor. To Defend the Emperor, Part 3, by Shawn Carman The Shogun's Peace This year Kaneka returned to Toshi Ranbo and commanded the city while Naseru was absent. The Scorpion Clan rejected Shogun's stewardship of the Throne. They left Shosuro Jimen to oversee their interests at the Imperial Court, while Kaukatsu was engineering the next movement. The Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Peasants Revolt Peasant rebellion centered in Ryoko Owari had spread like a plague through the Scorpion provinces, and the force behind these rebellions must be found, and only the Scorpion could hope to do so. Starter Quotes (Rise of the Shogun) Khan's Defiance Storyline Preview (Imperial Herald v2#20), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske It was Kokujin, the Prophet of the Dark Lotus, who had incited rebellion in the peasant caste of Rokugan. He turned ordinary men and women into killers. Age of the Lotus (Lotus Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf Yudoka fought the revolters and questioned them about Kokujin, exposed to the Scorpion as the leader of the peasants. Hunting the Prophet (Khan's Defiance flavor) Crab-Scorpion War Though he survived the attempts on his life made by Scorpion ninja, Kisada was outraged, and Crab forces led by Hida Sozen began a brutal series of raids on Scorpion villages beginning the Crab-Scorpion War. Paneki had foreseen it, and already had placed Shosuro disguised as ronin in the Scorpion villages along the Crab border. Before they died in the raids messages were sent to Paneki about the Crab activities. A Path of Violence (Imperial Herald v2#20), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Emperor's Death The Emperor Toturi III died in the Battle of the Tomb and left a vacant throne. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Rice from the Unicorn An old friend, Iuchi Hira, came to offer a gift of rice from the Khan Moto Chagatai. Paneki knew the Dragon Clan also had been awarded by a similar gift, and guessed it was a kind of bribery for the Unicorn future plans. The Scorpion faced starvation and Paneki accepted the gift. Dark Knowledge, by Brian Yoon Artifacts of the Tomb Aroru brought a scroll to the Scorpion Clan from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. Yukimi was summoned at Kyuden Bayushi by Paneki who examined it, discovering it was a Black Scroll. She also deduced that the scroll had never been opened, meaning it was not one of the original twelve scrolls created by Isawa on the Day of Thunder. Paneki ordered that it be placed in the custody of the Kuroiban. The ninja also returned with a Jade Mirror, an item retrieved from the Tomb by Mirumoto Rosanjin and entrusted to Aroru, to bring to the Dragon Clan. Yukimi wished to steal the mirror for the Scorpion and have Aroru meet with an "unfortunate accident", but Paneki over-ruled her. Khan's Defiance Paneki did not know the Imperial Chancellor Bayushi Kaukatsu became an ally of the Khan. Kaukatsu created an incident between Shosuro Higatsuku and Doji Nagori, both serving the Shogun. He also undermined Kanekas's power passing to the Crane Clan a complete listing of all the forces the Shogun had at his command, including those who did not normally appear in the reports of his quartermasters. Battle Lines, by Nancy Sauer When Paneki knew the Unicorn were marching toward Toshi Ranbo during the Khan's Defiance he ordered Shosuro Madoka to discover Chagatai's ultimate intentions. Knowledge First (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Rusty Priske Winter Court - 1168 Madoka also had words from Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo. The Empress Toturi Kurako had appointed Bayushi Norachai as Protector of the Imperial City. A misunderstanding between Higatsuku and Yasuki Miliko led to the Scorpion being banished from court. From other sources Madoka told Kisada was working with the Damned. Death of Yudoka During Winter Court Toku Inao was informed of the death of her brother, Shosuro Yudoka, by the betrayer Bayushi Shinzo. Paneki made the trip to inform her personally. He presented Inao with Yudoka's favorite weapon, Pincers and Tail. Test of the Heart, by Nancy Sauer A Black Scroll is Opened Soshi Natsuo was convinced that the only way to truly know what the new Black Scroll was capable of was to open it. He ventured near the Crab-Scorpion border to open and use the scroll in 1169. Natsuo survived, but his body and mind became irrevocably damaged. The Essence of Loyalty, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Natsuo was driven completely insane and as a side effect the field became entirely devoid of life. Vacant Throne, p. 59 Essence of Jigoku The scroll, called the Essence of Jigoku, was created via elemental magic, and it contained, the essence of some vital portion of an entity's power, stolen from it through magic the Scorpion did not understand, but not through maho. The Black Scrolls were used to seal away power taken from external sources. Natsuo's ravings seemed to indicate that whatever was affected by the power was in some remote corner of the world, far from Rokugan. This Black Scroll could free them of a god whose time in the Empire has passed. This entity years later began the Destroyer War in his quest to find the scroll. The entity could be Kali-Ma, avatar or the goddess Shiva, or the goddess herself. This event would be instrumental in the downfall of Paneki. Vacant Throne Paneki was informed by Shosuro Jimen of the evenements during the Battle of Toshi Ranbo, including the death of Kaukatsu. Jimen was appointed as the Scorpion representative at court. Bayushi Hisoka was sent with him to assist Jimen in his duties to present their enemies with all of their political power and sow discord among the other clans. A Scorpion's Strength, by Brian Yoon Crab-Scorpion War follow-up Punishing the Crab The Scorpion had no supplies to conduct an open war, and their defenses were pliable. The famine provoked by Bishamon had left them undermanned and underfed. The Scorpion conducted the fight in the darkness: Paneki ordered Bayushi Tsimaru to send agents to retaliate for the Crab's assaults along the southern border, and several Crab gunso were murdered. In this way they maintained a show of force, denying the Crab the knowledge of the Scorpion weakened position. Kisada on the Fight Kisada personally took command of Tsuru's Legion. To end the attacks on their villages, Paneki and Shosuro Higatsuku devised a plan to sate the Great Bear's thirst for revenge. Higatsuku was sent to intercept Kisada, and explained that it was he who had ordered the attempts on Kisada's life, not Paneki. Kisada killed Higatsuku and led his troops back to the lands of the Crab Clan. Feeling a distraction was needed in order to prevent Kisada from suspecting duplicity, Higatsuku also had given him a scroll with information on the Yasuki family's line of succession. Peace at the Point of a Sword, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman This led to the Third Yasuki War. Race for the Throne Investigating the Spider Clan Paneki dispatched Bayushi Eisaku in 1169 to investigate Spider Clan activity in Zakyo Toshi, with information provided by Shosuro Maru. Eisaku discovered that the two Spider in Zakyo Toshi were tainted, and returned to Kyuden Bayushi to inform Paneki of this. Shadows & Lies, by Nancy Sauer Dragon ambassador at Medinaat al-Salaam Paneki gave to Mirumoto Mareshi a scroll with the Scorpion opinion about the best suited Dragon to be appointed as ambassador at Medinaat al-Salaam. The Haze of Time, by Brian Yoon Paneki had written the scroll after Yogo Honami, Bayushi Kurumi, and Shosuro Mizuno had worked who was the Dragon who could became a threat if appointed there. Honor’s Veil, Part I, by Nancy Sauer Winter Court - 1169 During Winter Court at Kyuden Bayushi in the winter of 1169-1170, Paneki approached Ide Daimyo Ide Tang and ordered him to steal a gaijin spoon that had been given as a gift to Togashi Kanaye by Ide Eien. Paneki did not reveal to Tang why he wished the spoon stolen. Winter Court: The Month of the Boar, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan Later Paneki approached Master of Earth Isawa Emori and thanked him for his assistance in saving the Scorpion crops. Paneki also "let slip" that he was supporting Otomo Hoketuhime for Empress. Honor’s Veil, Part I, by Nancy Sauer Scorpion candidate Bayushi Nomen was summoned by Paneki to make report of the Race for the Throne. Eventually Bayushi Norachai was selected by Paneki as the Scorpion candidate. They would begin to miscredit the current most supported candidates, Otomo Hoketuhime, the Otomo Daimyo, and Satsu. Keeping Secrets (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Prophet Yogo Rieko told Paneki about the prophet who appeared in the Jade Championship, Kitsune Narako. Rieko believed the prophet was genuine. Imperial City control is ceded to the Imperials The Elemental Council did not see their presence necessary anymore in the capital and Isawa Mizuhiko ceded the control of Toshi Ranbo to Otomo Hoketuhime, representative of the Imperials. The Imperial Court would reopen their business next day under Otomo stewardship. Words & Deeds, Part I, by Shawn Carman Hoketuhime's Death Otomo Hoketuhime was assassinated in 1170. Story Rulebook (Words And Deeds), by Shawn Carman A spoon stood alongside her, Vacant Throne, p. 108 the one stolen by the Scorpion to Togashi Kanaye last winter court. In this way another of Narako's prophecies was accomplished, the new Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen would put the Scorpion interests over the long lasting Dragon-Scorpion Alliance. The First Prophecy, by Shawn Carman Kolat headquarter destroyed An anonymous individual Vacant Throne, p. 130 sent Paneki a book filled with the Kolat secrets in hopes that he would be able to put it good use. He also told the dragon Clan Champion Togashi Satsu no longer had the foresight ability, and the Dragon Clan had lost its protection against kolat infiltration. Paneki tasked Bayushi Tsimaru, who was asisted by Bayushi Muhito and Shosuro Kyuichi, to destroy the Hidden Temple, the secret Kolat headquarter. They killed several of the Masters and retrieved the Oni's Eye for Scorpion use. War Amid the Shadows, by Brian Yoon New Oni's Eye Location The Scorpion rebuilt a destroyed temple south of the mountains a day's travel from Shamate Pass. The scrolls they recovered from the Hidden Temple had been stolen by the kolat from Otosan Uchi, many of them were unique and were believed destroyed. The announcing of their recovery brought greater attention to the temple. All the visitors were unaware that the guards stationed there were keeping the secrecy of the Oni's Eye, located beneath the temple. The Shosuro Daimyo, Shosuro Toson was entrusted to scrutiny the Oni's Eye research and the complete project. It should not to be used without Paneki's direct authorization. The new Soshi Daimyo Soshi Yukimi selected the personnel who studied the scrolls and the Eye itself. The tainted and maddened Soshi Korenaga was stationed there, expecting his altered state would grant him insight that others would not possess. Preparations, Part I, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Celestial Tournament Paneki was told a Celestial Tournament would be hold to chose a new Emperor, sponsored by the Celestial Heavens. The one who best exemplified the essential elements of the samurai, the Bushido, would prevail. He began to find a suitable candidate, a hardly matter for his Clan. Bayushi Paneki instructed his attendants to make Kyuden Bayushi ready for next winter court, expecting the new Emperor decided the castle to host it. Children Miyako was two months pregnant in the Month of the Hare in 1170, and gave birth to a boy. The child, named Bayushi Ichiro, was blessed by the Empress Iweko I herself as the Empress attended her first Winter Court at Kyuden Bayushi in the Month of the Boar later that same year. Glory of the Empire, Part I, by Shawn Carman War of Dark Fire News of yobanjin attacks arrived to the winter court, and in the opening phase of the War of Dark Fire even the High House of Light was destroyed by the Dragon Clan after it suffered extensive damage during the siege. The Imperial Court gifted the Empress several items to raise her spirit, darkened by the news on her former clan. Paneki gave her the private letters of Sunetra's daughter, the woman who married a Kitsuki years ago. The War of Dark Fire, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Unknown activities Paneki was told that Bayushi Iyona had been near Shiro Morito and had nearly been captured by the Phoenix after the destruction of their dirty little secret at Yobanjin Mura. So far as Paneki was aware, there was no reason at all whatsoever for a Scorpion to have been there, and Shosuro Toson had confirmed that no such orders had been issued. Paneki would investigate what was behind. The War of Dark Fire, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Spider yojimbos at court In 1171 during the siege of Shiro Shiba the Shiba Yojimbos were gathered to defend their ancestral home, and replaced by sohei of the Order of the Spider. Paneki and Toson plotted to discredit them, and Jimen passed to Seppun Tashime information about their true nature, members of the Spider Clan. Shosuro Aroru was tasked to find who was the monk leader. The War of Dark Fire, Part 13, by Shawn Carman End of the War Paneki alongside several members of the Court planned a trap to protect the Empress after she decided to return to Toshi Ranbo. The War of Dark Fire, Part 15, by Shawn Carman Eventually, the Son of Fire, field commander of Chosai's army, was lured into the clever trap prepared by the courtiers, and he was killed by Hida Benjiro, Akodo Setai, and Shosuro Naname. At the same time the Army of Fire was defeated in the Battle of Dragon Heart Plain, ending the war. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman The Empress announced a festival at Toshi Ranbo, and the Clan Champions arrived there to attend it. In the Midst of Life, by Nancy Sauer Kazunori's forewarnings Several time ago a priest, Yogo Kazunori, told Paneki a theory about events that could happen in the next years. Kazunori had been found guilty of treason against the Imperial Law, and supposedly sent to the Traitor's Grove. Shortly after the War of Dark Fire ended, Kazunori's forewarnings began to unfold. The Kaiu Wall began to suffer daily attacks of fleeing monsters, and all the agents sent to the front had not returned. The Black Scroll the Essence of Destruction, used to bind Kyoso no Oni, had been secured. The previously opened scroll from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, the Essence of Jigoku, was substituted in its place with the Phoenix by Toson's agents. Paneki briefed all the Scorpion knowledge about the matter with the Empress Iweko I. Story Rulebook, (Path of the Destroyer) Plague Paneki oversaw the destruction of the village of Ginasutra, struck by the plague. Path of the Destroyer, Part 1, by Rusty Priske Paneki's Disgrace In 1172, during the Plague War, Paneki became infected with an illness. Unable to find a cure, and the prognosis leading to his death within months, he began to make arrangements for his seppuku. Slowly his health worsened, until they day came where he could no longer postpone his death. He travelled to Bayushi's Shrine where he commited seppuku, with Bayushi Shinobu as his second and designated heir until such a time as his son would come of age. After performing the three cuts, however, Paneki's body rose as an undead and killed the entire retinue who had followed him there, including Shinobu. A Moment's Hesitation, by Lucas Twyman The creature became known as Paneki's Disgrace Paneki's Disgrace (Promo) and his wife Bayushi Miyako tasked Bayushi Keirei with its destruction. Keirei tracked the creature to a village, but was unable to attack it as Keirei was swarmed by undead. Paneki's undead corpse disappeared, and Keirei was forced to flee. Scenes from the Empire, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer See Also Bayushi Paneki/Meta External Links * Bayushi Paneki (Spirit Wars) * Bayushi Paneki Exp (An Oni's Fury) * Bayushi Paneki Exp2 (Web of Lies) * Bayushi Paneki Exp3 (Lotus) * Bayushi Paneki Exp4 (Samurai) * Bayushi Paneki Exp5 (Celestial) * Paneki's Disgrace (Promotional) Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders Category:Shadowlands Personalities